Blind Love
by SulliMike23
Summary: Durring an accident, Keitaro recieves a wound that may affect him permanently. Not just physically, but emotionally as well.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK, before I get a decent amount of flames and bashings from you Love Hina fans…please note this is my first one so bare with me here. Also, I've barely seen the anime so I'm also gonna need your help with this as well. If there's any information that I leave out, I'll need you guys to help me fill in those gaps. Now some of you are probably wondering why someone like me is starting to write Love Hina fanfics, let's just say after seeing some AMVs and reading a few fanfics got me interested. Also, there's another warning for ALL of you, this fanfic is going to be VERY depressing so you might need a tissue box.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina nor do I own any characters associated with the anime. All rights to this anime go directly to its creator and Ban-Dai Entertainment. All characters not relating to the anime are strictly from the author's imagination and not meant to depict any real life persons or situations thereof.

* * *

**Blind Love  
**By: SulliMike23

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer day in the Hinata Inn; the birds were chirping, the people outside the Inn were going about their daily business…

"KYAA! PERVERT!" BAM!

…And Keitaro was once again sent to L.E.O. (Low Earth Orbit) by his girlfriend, Naru. Yep, it was just another typical day in the neighborhood around the Hinata Inn. Even though there were a few things different than they were a couple years ago, since Keitaro and Naru confessed their love for each other back during the holidays, it was still the same bashings he got every time the girl tenants of the Inn thought he was doing something perverted thanks to his bad luck he claims he has. Luckily for him, he's immortal so no matter how high the altitude he goes…Keitaro always comes back in a cartoonish style.

Speaking of the devil…BAM! He just fell face first into the middle of a construction sight startling the workers. Someone was about to use his or her cell phone to call an ambulance but Keitaro simply got up and spoke in a woozy-like voice, "I'm Ok." Then fell down again from the pain.

After a few minutes, he regained consciousness and looked around holding his head from the headache from landing. "Ugh…why me?"

"The NERVE of him!" Naru groaned, as she got dressed after Keitaro after he walked in on her in the hot springs earlier that earned him a one-way ticket into the stratosphere. She then sighed knowing he'll be back with his apologies as usual. "Sometimes I even wonder why I love him."

"Keitaro walk in on you again?" Came a voice, which came from the inn's drunken resident Kitsune.

"Yep." Naru sighed walking into the dining room where everyone else was eating another one of Shinobu's meals that she cooks regularly for everyone. "I swear he needs to start knocking once in a while."

"Yeah, it'll save him a few trips into the atmosphere." Mutsume joked, getting a laugh out of every girl at the table.

"I hope sempai hurries or he'll miss breakfast." Shinobu said with a glum look as always.

"Oh don't worry, Shinobu," Motoko said to ease her companion's worry while sipping her tea. "You know how much he loves your cooking, it's one of the many reasons why he never misses breakfast."

"I hope so…"

Speaking of Keitaro, he was already rushing to get back home even though he was still in his pajamas. He didn't care though, all he cared about was getting home to enjoy Shinobu's meals and apologize to Naru, as always. Hey, how would you feel if you accidentally walked in on your girlfriend if she was half-naked in some hot springs while underneath her towel she was wearing nothing and she hit you sending you a mile away from home? Still, Keitaro did love Naru and she felt the same, despite the quirks (which they're still trying to work on).

"C'mon legs, get me home!" He muttered to himself as he continued to sprint back to the inn.

"WATCH OUT!"

Keitaro immediately stopped in his tracks in time to see a truck carrying over a dozen barrels with a toxic emblem on them almost spinning out of control. Many of the frightened bystanders managed to get out of the way but during the calamity one of the barrels managed to snap off the bed and roll down the street towards a five-year-old boy. Keitaro noticed this and immediately sprang into action; he got in front of the kid and managed to catch the barrel, although with the added weight he fell on his butt.

"Ow…"

"Thanks mister." The boy said walking out of the street.

"No problem, kid." He said with a smile but it was to be short lived.

"LOOK OUT!" A woman screamed, making Keitaro whip his head back towards where the truck was only to see another barrel rolling towards him.

Knowing he couldn't catch this one, he did the only thing he could do; he lifted the barrel he already had in his hands and used it as a shield to try and bounce the other one away. However, when the two barrels impacted, Keitaro was knocked down into the concrete while the two barrels broke open spraying their toxic chemicals around the area, some of which into Keitaro's eyes. Screaming in pain, he let go of the barrel he held and brought his hands to his face covering his eyes from any more of the chemicals that might spray elsewhere. The two now empty barrels rolled to the side while many of the pedestrians and drivers went over to Keitaro while some had already reached for their cell phones and called for an ambulance.

Sunset had already come to the Hinata house, and yet Keitaro still didn't return after Naru practically sent him into orbit. The strain of worry was already beginning to settle in on the seven ladies of the house. The one who was worried the most, other than Shinobu, was Naru.

"It's already nine o'clock and he still hasn't come back yet!" Naru practically yelled. "It's not like him to be out this late."

"Relax, I'm sure he's got a good explanation. You probably sent him site-seeing over America." Kitsune joked trying to ease up the tension in the house, but to no avail.

"You're not helping Kitsune!" Naru snarled through her clenched teeth.

"Hey I'm just trying to calm everyone down. Besides, when has Keitaro ever not returned without his patented apologies?" She asked with her foxy grin.

"Indeed, he always does act civil towards us, despite his perverted antics." Motoko added to the conversation. "After all, he is the house landlord and does so much for us."

"Only because we tell him to." Su added almost cheerfully.

"Yes but still…" Naru said looking out the window towards the sunset. "This isn't like him to be out so late."

For once, all of the girls agreed with a nod and looked at Naru; who had a saddened and worried face all in one. As much as some of them enjoy punishing him for his antics, it's not as fun at the Hinata House without him and even they admit that. There's not a day that goes by the girls adore him for all the things that he's done for them, especially Naru. He does pretty much everything to make these girls happy, even though it backfires on him in the end, and yet most of the time he succeeds.

Now things were starting to go back to the way they were before he came along into their lives. But they were also very worried on where he was. Just then, the heard the doors to the house open and their spirits began to lift. But the only person they saw coming through the doors was Keitaro's aunt, Haruka and their faces fell into frowns again. Neither of them noticed the even bigger frown on Haruka's face. Naru noticed it though.

"What's wrong Haruka?" She asked.

Haruka gave a sigh before looking at the girls. "I'm afraid I have bad news…" This started to get everyone to worry even more. "Keitaro's in the hospital." But then everyone gave a relieved sigh.

"And that surprises us how?" Motoko said sarcastically and bluntly.

"I'm afraid it's much worse than what you're thinking, Motoko." Haruka continued getting a more fearful look in the girls' eyes. "There was an accident…"

Several moments later, the girls were all at the hospital huddled in the waiting room. Kitsune was trying her best to comfort Shinobu before she broke into tears, yet again, while everyone else had worried or saddened looks on their faces waiting for the doctor to come out with the results about Keitaro. A few minutes later, Dr. Chikei came in towards the girls and they all looked at him with desperation on their faces.

"Well doctor, will he be alright?" Haruka asked since she was the blood-relative of the bunch.

"He's stable and he's lucky to be alive…but I'm afraid the chemicals have done serious damage to his eyes…and I'm afraid it might be permanent." Doctor Chikei said calmly.

"What are you saying doctor?" Naru almost cried out on the verge of tears.

"I'm afraid Keitaro is now blind." He replied softly but the words he said to the girls, was like a deathblow to all of them.

A few minutes later, they were all in Keitaro's hospital room. Other than the minor fact that he was asleep and the bandages that were covering his eyes, he was never going to be the same Keitaro the entire group knew and loved. Speaking of whom, he began to regain consciousness with a groan. After he brought his hand to his head and tried to open his eyes, he began to panic.

"Wha-what happened? Why can't I see? Where am I? Is the accident over?" He kept asking random questions while trying to feel around him and see.

"Keitaro…" Naru said as she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Naru? Naru is that you?" He looked around trying to find her in the darkness that clouded his eyes.

"We're all here for you Keitaro, me and the girls." Naru said softly trying to ease Keitaro's frantic cries.

"W-why can't I see, Naru?" He asked with his voice nearly cracking.

"Other than the bandages wrapped around your head…" She began to explain, but she was cut off.

"Then take them off!" Keitaro cried taking his other hand to try and take the bandages off his head.

"Keitaro wait!" He immediately stopped hearing the utmost sadness in her voice, what came next answered his fears. "The accident damaged your eyes…you're blind." She finally said with the last part in almost a whisper.

If Keitaro's eyes weren't covered, they'd be wide as saucers by now. He just couldn't believe his ears now, he was blind; getting punched by Naru was one thing…but becoming blind was now a worse nightmare come true. Behind the bandages, he could feel tears well up in the corners of his eyes as he shook his head.

"No…no….NO!" He brought both his hands to his head now breaking down into a fit of repetitions of the word 'no' and a few sobs. Keitaro then felt a pair of arms snake their way around him and he knew right away that they were Naru's. She held him close as he sobbed onto her shoulder, but she too couldn't fight back her tears any longer. Neither could the other girls, it was as if an alien species had come in and drained them all of their energy that made them all so lively. The following days in the Hinata House will never be the same again.

**End Chapter

* * *

A/N: Well, I warned you that it would be depressing. And about the other girls, I do know their names and all I just haven't gotten their parts in the story in yet. Now like I said, I'm gonna need help from all of you Love Hina fans since I'm just starting to get into it myself. So don't start flaming me off the bat, I'm still new to Love Hina. So please review and help me out here!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you all for your…kind reviews and your help it is much appreciated. However, I would like point something out to some of you who gave me a couple of rather…disrespectful reviews. Not towards me, but towards a character in the anime. First of all, in case some of you didn't realize it by now but this is a Keitaro/Naru fanfic; and from a couple reviews people have shown their bitter dislike towards Naru. Now I respect the fact that you don't like her and understand your reasons for the same thing, but please do not continue sending me reviews of the nature you first sent me or I will either stop writing this story altogether or block the person from reviewing. If you will all kindly see my profile, you will notice that I do not appreciate character bashings or pairing bashings. If you do not like the character or the character pairing I'm doing, please keep it to yourself and those who share the same sentiments and not get me going on it.

As I said before, I'm still new to Love Hina but I already have made my decision on the pairing that I'm doing and supporting. I am reading the manga online since one of the reviewers gave me a site for that and I thank them for it, and already I am seeing the many things Keitaro and I have in common, which I will not go into at the moment. Now, someone also asked about the other girls, I do intend to have bigger lines for them in this story but I still need more reading time for the manga so I can do so. Some characters I already understand, but I still need to read more so I can get a better picture of the characters' personalities. So before you guys continue reading this, I would like to suggest that those who do not like Keitaro/Naru pairings or Naru in general to please discontinue reading unless they want to see the ending.

Speaking of which, I'm not the kind of guy who likes tragic endings and my story will have a happy ending. I know many of you are probably expecting a sad ending, but I'm not Shakespeare. Also, in case some of you were confused when I said I was new at this, I meant I was new at writing Love Hina fanfics in general; I've got 15 other stories on for Pete's sake! ahem Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 2

Indeed the following days at the Hinata house were not the same. After Keitaro was released from the hospital without the bandages, the girls all helped him get into the house with hardly any trouble at all. But since he was now blind, Keitaro faced even more difficulties ahead of him. Without his eyesight, he's bumping into more inanimate objects (and the girls) than ever before. Tama-chan, the little flying turtle, sort of helps Keitaro like a guide dog only she lets him set his hand on top of her shell while she guides him to the bathroom, downstairs, the hot spring, or anywhere else in the house.

The girls also lend their helping hands with Keitaro and don't bash him quite as much as they used to. Not only that, but with his sight impaired it was almost impossible for Keitaro to do any chores or cooking, so the girls were all forced to do the chores on their own, even though Keitaro does try to do them himself. Still, Keitaro has gotten better at getting around the house and keeping in tune with his other senses like his hearing and smelling. For Kitsune, she could barely sneak up on him without him hearing her footsteps and the smell of her booze (much to her dismay). They've also managed to buy Keitaro a few books written in Braille so he can get back to studying in Tokyo U with Mutsumi and Naru.

Speaking of Naru, ever since the accident, she's gone through a dramatic change herself much to the shock of all the tenants. Other than the fact that Keitaro can no longer see her or the others every time he walks in on them at the most inappropriate times, if you know what I mean, which makes it so she can't send him 'blasting off' like Team Rocket as much, but she's also toned down her temper towards him and that says a lot. Whenever Keitaro would walk on his own she would always, and I do mean always, offer to help him. Not to mention the girls every so often hear her crying at night, as does Keitaro. But what's even more strange…is the fact that she's also falling behind in her studies. That alone brings concern to everyone in the Hinata House, especially Keitaro.

"Don't you guys find it strange?" Kitsune said as the rest of the Hinata honeys all sat around the table.

"Find what strange Kitsune?" Shinobu asked looking at her foxy friend.

"That ever since the accident things have become more…shall I say…solemn around here?" Kitsune finished after sipping her cup of coffee.

"You know, come to think of it…you're right," Sarah said looking up at the ceiling in thought. "Ever since that dork lost his eyesight things have become a little more quieter around here."

Motoko sipped her tea before adding her impute. "Indeed, I have also begun to notice these changes." She sipped her tea yet again. "Urashima is more careful before he walks into the bathrooms and hot spring since he returned from the hospital a couple of weeks ago."

"Sure saved him from yours and Naru's wrath!" Su exclaimed popping her head behind the older woman, who in return nearly yelled at Su to shut up.

"Not to mention Naru-sempai has barely lost her temper ever since that event." Shinobu added with a hint of concern in her voice.

Mutsumi seemed to be the only quiet one of the bunch, other than her moments where she faints; she's not one to usually say something unless she needs to say it. Right now, she needs to say her secret. She looked at the others with a bewildered look and gulped.

"Umm…girls," She said quietly catching their attentions. "There's something I ought to tell you."

They all turned to her as she sighed and closed her eyes. They all leaned in to hear her out but for some reason she didn't speak. Su went over to her and poked her side, after she did Mutsumi slumped forward and her head fell on the table. She had another fainting spell! The girls all did a comical anime fall backwards shaking the whole room. Su then got up and started slapping Mutsumi silly.

"Wake up Frandall!" She shouted with a hyperactive voice.

Mutsumi opened her eyes slowly after the others had to pry Su away from her. "Ara? Did I have another fainting spell again?" The girls only gave a nod to her in response. "Oops…well you know me, I always seem to have that happen to me."

"What were you going to tell us Mutsumi?" Kitsune asked while opening her eyes in interest.

"Well…" Mutsumi looked downward at the table with a saddened look. "I noticed Naru has been doing something…other than crying at night."

"What do you mean something 'other'?" Motoko asked looking at the older girl with a questioning glance.

"Well, I noticed that after the first few days that Keitaro came out of the hospital she's been having a few cuts on her right arm." Mutsumi said while everyone's eyes widened slightly.

"Cuts on her arms? Where is she getting them?"

"After a couple more weeks, I went into her room to comfort her from crying again but then…" Mutsumi paused in mid-sentence remembering the sight she saw only a few days ago when she heard Naru crying again after punching Keitaro yet again when he accidentally bumped into her…ahem…chest area with his hand. "I saw her with a knife…giving herself those cuts."

"What?" Everyone cried in unison.

"She's been giving herself self-inflicted cuts!" Motoko nearly shouted.

"What's 'self-inflicted', is it yummy?" Su asked innocently only to have Motoko slap her upside the head.

"No, Su, it means she's been giving herself those cuts on purpose." Sarah said with a hint of anger and shock in her voice.

"But why would she give herself those cuts?" Shinobu asked tearfully.

"Maybe…" Motoko began that got everyone's attention. "She's doing this out of blaming herself."

"For what?" Su asked while scratching her head.

"She blames herself for what happened to Keitaro…" Kitsune said, getting what Motoko was getting at. "She did punch him far enough for him to be out there where the accident happened."

"Yes…but he also walked in on her while she was in the bathroom." Motoko said almost with a growl.

"True…but this could've happened to anyone but she feels that she's the cause for his disability." Kitsune said as everyone took in what they were saying.

"Do you think we should tell sempai?" Shinobu asked almost ready to shed tears.

"No…" Motoko said catching everyone's attention. "This is something they both have to do on their own."

"But if we don't tell him…there's no telling what Naru will do to herself." Su stated almost sadly.

"I'm sure he'll find out on his own…I hope." Kitsune replied while looking out the window towards the city.

Speaking of the couple in question, they had gone into town to get Keitaro a pair of sunglasses to help others notice his predicament. They had bought him a pair of black-framed sunglasses with orange tinted lenses that seem to reflect everything in front of him. They were in their casual clothes and walking down the sidewalk that led to the trolley to the Hinata house. Keitaro held Naru's left hand with his right as she guided him down the street to the station while he held his white cain in his left as he used it to be aware of the things on the sidewalk.

"Thanks for helping me pick out my sunglasses, Naru." Keitaro said breaking their little awkward silence.

"It's the least I could do." She replied with a small smile on her face.

"But really, you've done so much for me…I don't know how to make it up to you." Keitaro said with a smile of his own that seemed to shine his kindness.

"I know, but you really don't have to. Besides I'm sure some of the other girls would've done the same."

"But I know you would too Naru."

They both made it to the trolley and arrived at the Hinata house. Naru carefully helped Keitaro up the stairs that led them to the house and entered full of silence and ate dinner in silence as well. That night, Keitaro was willingly invited into the hot spring with the rest of the girls without them calling him a pervert or sending him to the moon. Since he was blind, he couldn't see the girls so he wasn't that much embarrassed. He was still afraid that if he touched them…incorrectly, that would happen.

Luckily for him, it didn't. Afterwards they all went to bed while Naru helped Keitaro into his bed before going up into the hole that led to her room upstairs. After she noticed he fell asleep, she covered the hole up with the plywood she used along with the little liddo-kun toy she got from Mutsumi when they were children. Afterwards she went into her drawer and pulled out a bloodstained knife and lifted her right arm sleeve.

Her arm was not a pretty sight; there were cuts that stretched from her wrist all the way down to her elbow. Some were cut in various directions and looked like nothing but scars now. Naru slowly took the knife in her left hand and brought it to the skin on her elbow, then with one small stroke she began to make another cut on her arm. Her own blood began to pour out of the arm and she hissed in pain trying to not disturb any of the other tenants or Keitaro from their slumber. After she made another cut on her arm, she covered it up with her pajamas and then put the knife away back into her drawer.

She then lied down on her futon and covered herself up with her blanket. She rolled around a little and looked at the liddo-kun plushy on the piece of plywood that led to Keitaro's room and began to cry. "Oh Keitaro…I'm so sorry." She whispered in anguish as she cried herself to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

A/N: Well I finally managed to finish a second chapter of a story without having much of writer's block. I hope I manage to continue this. Now…uses the godfather voice I'm gonna make you guys an offer you can't refuse. Goes back to his normal voice I want you to please review and for those who like my story but are not a big fan of Naru or Keitaro/Naru, you are welcome to keep reading if you don't send me any reviews that send negative comments towards Naru or Keitaro/Naru…capish? Good…now please review. 


	3. Important!

**IMPORTANT!**

Hey everyone, first of all, I must tell all of you that for the next month or so I probably won't be sending any reviews and definitely not writing my stories for a while. Reason for this is I'm leaving for college on Thursday October 6th. My journey will take me to Minnesota; more specifically, Minneapolis. So those of you who live in Minnie better be ready in case we run into each other (and not know it).

Second, do not, repeat do not send e-mails to my AOL account. Reason for that is my mom's finally deciding to remove it from our bills since she got laid off and we need to save all the money we can. As for me, I'm hoping to find a job once I get to Minnie. So to all of those I may never see again, I'll miss ya you all have been great support for the stuff I write.

As Tigger would say, "TTFN, Ta ta for now!"

Mike.


End file.
